piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pelegostos Tribe
The Pelegostos were a tribe of cannibals native to Pelegosto Island. Culture The Pelegostos were a warlike people, and relished the taste of "long pork", or human flesh. Sailors were known to trade valuable spices for long pork, and some may even have lured unwitting victims onto the island. The Pelegostos constructed villages up in the peaks of the island's mountains, connected by rickety bridges made from jungle vines. Their homes were simple huts woven from plant fibers, and were sturdy enough to provide shelter from tropical storms. The Pelegostos decorated their bodies with paint, piercings and tribal masks to help them blend in to their jungle surroundings, in order to ambush unsuspecting prey. For weapons, the Pelegostos used spears, machetes and blow-pipes loaded with drugged darts. Prior to a feast of long pork, members of the tribe would celebrate the coming meal with a tribal dance; half ballet, half funeral march, this frenzied performance was a particuarly unpleasant sight for the Pelegostos' victims. Following a cannibalistic feast, victims' skulls were commonly put to good use as drinking cups or candle holders, showing that the Pelegostos were at least economic. Language The language of the Pelegostos, Umshoko, was a curious mix of varied languages. Jack Sparrow was able to pick it up over the course of his two visits to the island, and could use it well enough to make himself understood in the context of his role as the natives' chief. History Trading with shrimpers and merchants meant that a number of items bartered by the Pelegostos bore the insignia of the East India Trading Company, thus indirectly expanding its presence across the world. Captain Jack Sparrow happened upon the Pelegostos at some point prior to commandeering the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] at Port Royal, and was made the natives' chief. Jack stayed long enough only to grasp the basics of the Pelegostos language, though he would return to the island while attempting to outrun the Kraken. Sparrow was again made king of the Pelegostos, while the rest of his crew were either held captive or devoured by the cannibals. Jack himself was in no less of a precarious situation, as the Pelegostos believed that he was a god, trapped in human form, and were intending to roast him alive and eat his flesh, in order that his spirit would be released. Jack, naturally adverse to this idea, fled the cannibal village while many of its warriors were preoccupied with chasing down his similarly errant crew. A wild chase through the island's jungles and ravines led the crew back to the Black Pearl, leaving the Pelegostos without a chief…until they spotted Port Royal's Prison Dog sitting on the beach. However it managed to escape the island before the Pelegostos could preform their religious service. Behind the scenes *Around 130 members of the Kalinago Nation—the original inhabitants of many Caribbean islands—were used as extras in the Pelegostos scenes. *Walt Disney Pictures has been questioned by the National Garifuna Council, a representative body of the Garifuna people, for what they feel is a racist portrayal of the Calinago, or Caribs, as cannibals in Dead Man's Chest. The Council called for what they considered to be a fair and accurate representation, and Disney responded that the script could not be altered. No known changes were made to the film regardless of the councils concern. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Category:Ethnic groups